Wufei's Sleepless Night
by MangaJuggalette
Summary: A bizarre little fic I came up with while on the phone to a friend of mine **note: not as suggestive as the title suggests, and is actually more about Quatre and Trowa** I apologise for it's.... strange nature.....


Wufei's Sleepless Night  
  
"It can't be true, it can't, it just can't!!" Quatre paced back and forth, disbelief   
painted across his face. Trowa just stared at the ground.  
"I am sorry Quatre. I didn't believe it either, I had the test three times. I made them   
triple check it every time, it's true"   
"But it doesn't make sense!! How can this be true??!!" Quatre looked at Trowa,   
pleading him to say it was some sick joke, some sick, sick joke.  
"I am sorry Quatre, but it's official. Our blood is the same, they think we are most   
likely half brothers." Trowa sighed. It had all began when they had just started   
sleeping together. Quatre had suggested they go check for any STD's, a sensible   
idea. This, of course, involved blood tests, which led them to where they are now.   
When he saw the doctors faces, he thought it was something bad, but he never could   
have suspected this.  
"This is disgusting!!?" Quatre started to yell "It's incestuous!! I feel so ill."  
"Quatre, listen to me I-" Quatre raised a palm.  
"No Trowa. I really can't be here right now. I just can't be in your company! I'm   
sorry." and with that, the blonde pilot ran out the door, slamming it behind him,   
leaving a near heartbroken Trowa staring at it's wooden frame forlornly.   
  
Quatre ran down the street, wringing his wrists, feeling very scared. He felt sickened   
to the pit of his stomach. How could this be happening to him? It was disgusting. He   
looked up. It was getting late, but where could he go? For a moment he considered   
going to Duo and Heero's, but he needed to confide in someone. Maxwell was good   
to talk to, but his listening skills weren't always the best. And Heero just wasn't   
sensitive enough to understand a thing like this. Besides, if he went there, the sound   
of them up together all night might just make him feel worse. No, Quatre only had   
one other option...  
  
Wufei glanced up from the book he was reading to look at the door. Did he just hear   
someone knock? He became even more confused when he saw the time, but   
nevertheless, he pulled himself up and walked to the door, sliding it cautiously over.   
A very timid looking Quatre stood there, his face at the ground, but his eyes never   
losing contact.  
"Quatre?" Wufei raised an eyebrow. 'Shouldn't he be in bed with Trowa at this time?'  
"Wufei, can I please come in, I really need someone to talk to, and you are the only   
person I can turn to." Wufei blinked a few times, before fully opening the door,   
allowing Quatre to enter. Half of him felt very flattered that Quatre would confide   
him, but the other side was downright irritated. He had just been getting to a really   
good part in his book, couldn't Quatre have gone to one of the other pilots? Quatre   
sat down on the sofa, Wufei sitting next to him, putting maximum space between   
himself and the other pilot. Quatre immediately burst into tears, and threw himself   
around Wufei, wrecking all of Wufei's carefully chosen seating plans. He sighed, and   
awkwardly patted Quatre's back, trying to subtly remove him. Quatre finally got the   
hint and sat back, proceeding to tell Wufei the tales of the last few hours. The   
Chinese boy just sat and blinked, desperately trying to configure what Quatre was   
saying. Finally, his tale came to an end, leaving Quatre staring expectantly at Wufei,   
waiting for his response. Wufei blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the visual   
images he now had in his mind.  
"Quatre.." he began "get out of my house." He stated monotonously, staring straight   
ahead of him.  
"But Wufei, you don't understand.." Quatre began, before being interrupted again.  
"Quatre. I said get out of my house." Quatre's bottom lip started to wobble, catching   
Wufei's attention. He hadn't expected this.  
"Please Wufei!! I have nowhere else to go! I can't go back to Trowa, and it is to late   
to go to Heero and Duo's, please, just let me stay the night!! Please." He looked up   
at Wufei, who tried desperately to fight Quatre's puppy dog eyes, but gave up in the   
end.  
"Oh for God's sake!" he threw his hands in the air with despair. "Fine, you can stay   
here tonight. Wufei got up and made his way to his room "but your sleeping on the   
couch" he yelled over his shoulder.  
"Thank-you Wufei!!" Quatre smiled. Wufei merely muttered more, something about   
injustice at having to share bedding..  
A moment later, Wufei returned, a duvet and a pillow over his arms. He threw them   
to the Arabian boy, who looked at them puzzled.  
"Hey Wufei?"  
"What?"  
"Do you have some kind of cuddly toy.." Wufei narrowed his eyes.  
"Soft toys are for weaklings and women!!" he yelled, marching off to his bedroom.   
Quatre shrugged.  
"I guess he hasn't then."  
  
An hour later, Quatre lay staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He could hear the   
wind hammering on the window, and to be quite honest it was freaking him out. He   
rolled over, throwing a pillow over his head. He wished he had a soft toy.  
Wufei curled up in his bed. Finally, he could get some sleep. Quatre had succeeded to   
disrupt his entire evening, and as he listened to rain pound on the window, he felt   
amazing gratitude to the fact that he could now get some sleep.  
"Mm.." He murmured as he felt himself drifting to sleep.  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
Wufei's eyes widened as the loud knocking interrupted his potential slumber.  
"Wufei..." Quatre's voice drifted through the bedroom door.  
"What!?" Wufei yelled back, considering grabbing his sword.  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"  
"NO!"  
"Please Wufei..."  
"NO!"  
"I'm lonely.., and I don't like this room."  
"no."  
"Please.. please?? It's only for one night, you won't even know I am here." Quatre   
listened as Wufei muttered on the other side of the door, and padded over to let him   
in.  
"Fine." Wufei sighed. "You may sleep on the floor next to my bed, but only 'cos I   
want some time to sleep." Quatre grinned largely.   
"Thank-you!!" He grinned, Wufei only just able to dodge Quatre's attempted hug.   
Sighing, the Chinese boy pulled himself back into bed. He waited until he heard   
Quatre position himself underneath his own covers before turning off the light.  
"Finally." he muttered, desperate now for some sleep.  
  
**FIVE MINUTES LATER**  
  
"Wufei.." Wufei cursed inwardly as once again the Arabian boy interrupted his rest.  
"What?" he sighed, his weariness now obvious in his voice.  
"Can I sleep in your bed?"  
"What!?" this woke Wufei up.  
"Please. It's cold down here on the floor, and I always sleep better in a bed." Wufei   
looked at Quatre in disbelief.  
"No Way!!? You have to be kidding me!! Is it not enough that I let you sleep in my   
house, and then in my room, hmm?" Wufei glared at Quatre, only to be greeted with   
a glossy eyed Quatre, who's bottom lip was trembling greatly, threatening Wufei with   
a floodgate of tears.  
"Please?" Quatre pleaded, making the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. Wufei   
banged his head against the pillow.  
"For gods sake, just get in!" Quatre leapt up almost instantly, jumping into the bed   
with great speed.  
"Thank-you!!" He yelled, immediately snuggling down under the covers, a warm   
smile lighting up his face. Wufei waited impatiently for Quatre to turn out the light,   
but seemed to get no response. He turned around to see an expectant Quatre staring   
at him.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Wufei yelled, exasperated by lack of sleep.  
"Don't I get a goodnight hug?"  
"Goodnight Quatre." Wufei reached over the blonde and turned off the light. He lay in   
silence for no more than five seconds, before being attacked by Quatre, who glomped   
him skilfully. Wufei didn't care anymore, all he wanted was some sleep..  
  
**THE NEXT MORNING**  
  
Wufei awoke to be alone in bed. Half of him thanked the lord that he was now alone,   
but the other half worried that Quatre may now be going through his stuff. His fears   
were confirmed, as he saw Quatre in the kitchen, a cup of coffee on the table. Wufei   
jumped out of his skin as he saw Trowa wrapped around Quatre, holding him type in   
a passionate kiss.  
"What the Hell!!??" Wufei yelled. Trowa looked up.  
"Oh hi Wufei. Thanks for looking after Quatre for me, but you don't have to worry   
anymore, he's coming back with me."  
"But." Wufei stuttered.. "What about what he told me. That's disgusting!!" Quatre   
laughed.   
"Oh don't worry! That's all been sorted out. It was just a small mistake made at the   
clinic, everything's sorted now." Wufei watched in disbelief as Quatre and Trowa   
walked out his house, hand in hand. He walked back to the kitchen, reviewing the   
past events of the evening. He went to make himself a cup of coffee, the only way he   
would survive this morning. His eyes widened as a shocking revelation came to his   
sight.  
"AAARRGGHHH!! INJUSTICE!! DAMN YOU QUATRE, YOU USED UP ALL THE   
COFFEE!!!" And with that Wufei lay his head down on the kitchen table, and gave up   
on having an ordinary, peaceful day. It wasn't going to happen.  



End file.
